Sex and Candy
by Mer3Girl
Summary: Lollipops are not the only thing that Shane is craving for. One-shot Smitchie. Mature readers only, contains explicit content. Inspired by the song "Sex and Candy" by Marcy's Playground.


_**Author's Note: **_Whooo, my first Smitchie erotica. I've been in a writer's block for my other fic due to depression that I'm trying to cope with (anybody here who has dealt with this will surely understand). I apologize to those who have been loyal and reading along. I'm using this one-shot to shoot up my creative sparks. Plus, it's a nice escape for a while, no? Hope you like.

MATURE READERS ONLY!

~Much love

* * *

_**Sex and Candy**_

Shane suckled on a raspberry lollipop, sitting up against the polished cherrywood head board of the bed. One could say that the desert-fleshed young man was infamous for indulging himself in sugar. Lollipops, in particular, were his personal favorite. However, he despised the sort that contained a center of chocolate or bubblegum. Why change the stimulating sweet nectar? He slowly pulled out the lollipop between his firm yet supple lips, gazing at the miniature magenta orb, glistening in the dimming sunlight, the daylight solar star retiring quite soon for a peaceful slumber in the skies. His tongue slid up the sweet berry orb, the tip of his tongue gracing the top in a simple stroke. Much like sex, he could spend all of his days indulging in such pleasuring things. The lollipop was welcomed back into the moist chambers of his heated mouth.

"…Shane, you are the only man I know who eats candy after love making."

It was Mitchie that had spoken softly in a teasing tone. She stood at the frame of the bathroom door, her petite body only adorned with a heather grey t-shirt and crème colored lace panties a la Victoria's Secret. Shane put his sugar intake on hold, his head of midnight seas slowly directed toward the girl standing close-by. His facial appearance was rather amusing in a child-like manner: contradicting with the storm eyes, his mouth was in a pout, retaining the thin paper stick between his lips; the lollipop was hidden away, bulging through the side of his cheek.

Mitchie could not help but titter to herself. She knew him to showcase an intimidating air, expressions stolid and firm. It was nice to see him set free his inner-child for a little while.

"Wha'?" he asked, speaking with the raspberry lollipop still hidden away in the moist chambers.

Mitchie shook her head lovingly.

"You, mister."

She sat down beside him on the azure Egyptian sheets. His eyes still gazing upon her, Shane took notice of her t-shirt clinging and curving around her small yet perking bosom. The sight was alluring, and almost as pleasing as suckling candy. Those charming breasts always seemed to swell slightly in his touch. Enthralled, Shane would always be of service in alleviating her tension.

"How many of those do you eat a day?"

Shane shrugged lazily, looking away to contemplate the amount of sugar intakes.

"Aaahhhh…fowr or fiev," his speech deterred from the candy.

"Why do I have this distinct feeling of you becoming a diabetic in the near future?"

"Maybay 'ou ahre parahnoid.,(Maybe you are paranoid)," he retorted, sliding his back down to the sheets, the paper stick saluting the ceiling.

"I'm not paranoid, you prick."

"Scroo 'ou (screw you)."

"You already did," she smirked, knowing that she would have the last word in this little banter.

Shane teasingly growled at her, his arm thrust roughly around her narrow waist, pulling her down to his bare chest. Mitchie laughed out loud, shouting "hey!" at the grizzly young man. Her cheek heated against his chest, admiring the toned landscape of flesh before her. She graced her fingertips into intricate patterns on his chest, the swirls enlarging and shrinking here and there.

"Wha's on yoh min'? (what's on your mind)"

"You need to come with translations below your face."

He reluctantly pulled out the precious sugar orb from his mouth.

"I said 'What's on your mind?'" he said properly, sticking the sugar orb back to its wet imprisonment.

She shrugged, the patterns persisting to travel across the taut desert flesh.

"Not much, really."

The lollipop was set free once more.

"'Not much?' That usually means that you _do_ have something in that little head of yours, and you won't tell me. Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not _that_ stupid."

"You said that, not me," she smirked. "Aaahhh!!"

Mitchie shrieked as Shane forced her body against his with one arm, and crushing her scalp with his knuckles.

"Get! Off! You! Fucker!!"

"No no, you have insulted the Great Shane Grey! Now you must _suffer_!"

Mitchie strangled to be released from the monster grip of her lover, reaching for his one true weakness, which was a lot like taking candy away from a baby.

"Hey!"

"It's mine lollipop now!"

Her tiny hand held the moist raspberry lollipop, struggling to keep it away from Shane's desperate grasp.

"I'm going to lick it," she warned in a sing-song voice.

"I dare you, woman!" he growled.

A silky pink tongue poked through her petal lips, the tip touching the sugar orb. Shane's arm remained chained around Mitchie's narrow waist, his free arm reaching as far as possible to snatch his sugar beauty from the diabolical thief. He threatened to show absolutely no mercy for the whimsical Mitchie Torres.

"Gimme! You'll pay!!" laughter escaped his mouth, the wrestling for possession of the candy becoming quite a turn-on for his loins.

"Mmm mmm," she hummed 'nuh uh,' suckling on the lollipop slowly, tortuously.

"Fine, I warned you…" he spoke in an impish tone, a smirk forming on his sweat-glistening visage.

Shane forced himself on top of Mitchie, flipping her body over so that she faced him from below his body.

"Give me the lollipop, and I won't make you scream," he purred sensually.

Her wide ember eyes faded into lust, and decided to tease the young man even further to her amusement.

"No," she whispered after pulling the lollipop out, only to imprison it once more in the wet chambers.

Heavy breath could be heard escaping his now plump lips, eyes half-hooded, and a thick black eyebrow cocking up.

"Is that how you want to play? Huh, how 'bout that. I can play too, you know."

He lowered his heated face, burying it within her slender neck, hot breath sending shivers down her spine.

"One last chance…Hand it over.." he growled lightly.

Mitchie sighed in pleasure, her breasts swelling and aching to be caressed and bitten. As her ember eyes fluttered shut, eyelashes kissing her face, a smile spread across her face, pearl teeth making an appearance. The lollipop was set free, and held captive in her hand.

"Make me, Grey," she seduced with whispers of honey and milk, addressing him only by his surname.

No longer hiding within the soft flesh of her neck, Shane reemerged, only to rapidly pull down Mitchie's arm against the sheets. His head leaned toward the lollipop in Mitchie's hand, his tongue caressing the orb before releasing it from her grip with his teeth. He then took her wrist, and bound it together with the other, tightly securing them over her auburn head with a single fist.

The beastly look in Shane's storming eyes caused Mitchie's loins to quiver and moisten slightly. It was _this_ jerk's fault that most of her pairs of panties were ruined (even the nice ones, unfortunately). She felt as if she were held captive by a famished jungle cat, eying her small body like that of fresh meat ready to be devoured wholly. The sight of his naked torso was welcomed openly, her tongue aching to trace over his toned stomach, and down that trail of light hair beneath his navel that lead to…

Delicious.

His free hand had slowly pulled out the raspberry candy by the white stick, and began gracing the moist sugar orb over Mitchie's plumping rose lips. They were parted, shallow breath hiding deep within her lungs.

"Suck," he commanded.

Just as she was told, Mitchie licked around the sugar orb before taking it into her mouth. The sight was enthralling in Shane's hungry eyes, imagining what else that pretty mouth could perform for him. He began pulling the lollipop in and out of her mouth, painfully slow, as her pink tongue chased after berry-flavored solid sugar.

Smirking, Shane yanked away the candy out of her mouth, only to possess it within his own. He teased her quivering body by rubbing the band of her panties gently. Mitchie sighed deeply, mentally whispering her dirty thoughts to Shane. All that clung to her body was that constricting, tight heather grey t-shirt that stopped just above her navel. A small amount of her stomach was exposed, the flesh tempting for him to touch. Those lace panties, the silk, the very little amount of fabric adorning her womanhood. Yes indeed, the onyx-haired boy's swelling manhood was clawing to escape the prison of navy blue Calvin Kleins.

Mitchie was dizzy from awaiting his next move, the passion heightened by mere curiosity and longing. He winked at her in a whimsical manner before sliding the crème lace panties down her curved thighs, and throwing the pair aside, not caring about its new destination.

"You know," he spoke with a husky voice, removing the lollipop, "…I can't let you get away that easily. You took my candy away."

"Hm…So sad," mocked Mitchie.

He playfully shrugged, a false frown turning down the corners of his lips.

"Guess I'll have to compensate by suckling you."

He swiftly lifted up her t-shirt, its fate the same as the lace panties. The lollipop still moist, Shane traced the sugar orb over her peaking nipples, causing them to swell even more. Mitchie quietly gasped, her thighs clutching shut. Once her nipple was coated enough in wet raspberry sugar, he captured it between his lips, suckling tenderly. Running his tongue in swirling patterns around her breast, she tasted as sweet as honeycomb. He felt her fingertips brush through his black sea wavey hair, encouraging him for more.

He then lifted up his head, closing in his face on hers. His lips enveloped her soft pair, their tongues caressing one another. As they persisted in their collision of lips, Shane had trailed the moist raspberry down the middle of her chest, down her stomach, and stopped just above her navel. His wet, open mouth kisses followed the path of sugar delight, sending shivers and flames throughout Mitchie's limbs, shooting down to her exposed clitoris.

"Shane.." she moaned lightly into the damp air.

The pale olive skin beneath his lips was so inviting, so warm, and delicate. The sugar only made this sensation even more mouth-watering. She shivered beneath him, his pink tongue now reaching her navel. He circled his tongue around it, evoking a slight giggle from Mitchie. He smirked at her response, diving down to the true sweet his craved more than sugar.

Shane darted his tongue into the folds of her clitoris, teasing, suckling, even slight biting. He could hear her gasps becoming louder, devoid of breath and hips bucking into his mouth for deeper oral euphoria. Her juices were salty sweet, torturing her entrance with his slick tongue. Her back arched, eyes shut tightly in pleasure. He gladly stroked her inner thighs with his calloused fingertips.

Just as she was close to her finale, she ceased his mouth from caressing her clit. Mitchie sat up, pulling Shane up roughly, and pushed him down onto the mattress. Her eyes were faded over with lust, her lips swollen and parted, whispy bangs kissing her eyelashes. Shane lay beneath her, his groin hardening even further as her womanhood pressed upon it through the briefs. She dipped her face into his chest, kissing his toned skin until she reached his lean stomach, tracing over the lines with her tongue. He gently moaned deep within his throat, pushing away the bangs from her flushed face. With her pearl teeth, she ripped down his briefs, coming into contact with his stone stiff penis. Shane gasped aloud as her mouth took his length in, her moist chambers causing it to swell and throb. Her tongue caressed the tip, only to suckle it as if it were her own personal lollipop. Various "unnhhh"'s could be heard throughout the bedroom. She stopped abruptly, rising up to take him deep inside her wet core. She gasped as her walls stretched and contracted around his length, her thighs clutching his hips for support. Shane's hands found themselves upon her own hips, thrusting her further down his length, her shouts more voluminous with each passing minute.

"Aaahh…Shuh…ayyynnee…Ooh."

He growled as she crashed harder into his pelvis. Just watching her take control over his body, gazing at her bouncing small breasts, clearly enjoying herself. As she continued to ride him, his strength increased when he pulled her down faster, harder.

"God…Mitchie, yes…yeaaaah..," he spoke his husky breaths.

Her lower lip began to pucker out as she was coming to a close, her insides screaming for his length to burst through her.

"Ahhh…Oh, Shane..Shane, Shane….Uhhh...!!"

Their screams merged into one, reverberating against the beige walls. The bursting sun of the climax exploded between them. Her nails dug into his taut stomach as an orgasm shattered her body from within. His hands squeezed her hips tightly as his manhood released sweet juices into her contracting, tight vaginal walls; his knuckles became white from the rough clutching.

Mitchie's body became weak, and fell upon Shane's sweating torso. He enveloped his muscular arms around her narrow waist, holding her body close as her face buried itself into his thick neck, dragon's breath tickling the flesh.

"Oh my…Wow…" her voice was weak, but happy.

"That was…God…fucking amazing," he lightly chuckled into her auburn hair.

"Yeah. Shane, you make me feel so good," she spoke against his neck.

"I do my best. You know, it…really turned me on when you took over."

"Did it really? I always thought you wanted to be on top," she teased.

He smirked.

"Oh, I do, believe me. But, Jeez…it feels amazing. Plus, the view is nice, I must say."

Mitchie lightly slap-tapped his cheek, still smiling gentlly from the ride of her life. She closed her eyes, snuggling into Shane's warm tan skin as he began to rub her back gently up and down.

"Hmmm. Maybe I should steal your lollipop more often."

"I fucking dare you."

"Hey, where is it, anyway?"

He was silent for a few seconds, only to shrug his response.

"I have it right here," he purred into her ear deliciously, devilishly.

'My sweet, mouth-watering, glistening lollipop of angel flesh and auburn locks..'

* * *

_R & R! ;D_


End file.
